It is known in the art relating to photographic cameras and film cassette processing to provide a film cassette having external indicia indicating the position of an inner film spool. In use, after the film has been exposed and rewound into the cassette, the film spool is moved to a specified "exposed" position, located by indicia on the cassette, to indicate that the film is exposed. After removal from the camera, the exposed indication on the cassette is relied on by a film processor to indicate the condition of the film as exposed and ready for processing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,978, issued Jul. 9, 1991 discloses one form of such a cassette and the manner of its use with a motor driven camera. However, a simple manual rewind mechanism for positioning such a cassette is not shown.